Room Behind The Closet
by FloweRara
Summary: Ino tidak pernah mengira, pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai asisten lab Profesor Biologi akan menyeretnya pada misteri yang mendebarkan. / AU InoKinKimimaroOrochimaru #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #10


**...**

 **ROOM BEHIND THE CLOSET**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Ino tidak pernah mengira, pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai asisten lab profesor biologi akan menyeretnya pada misteri yang mendebarkan.

 **genre:  
** mystery(?) & suspense(?)

 **warning:  
** _simple plot_. _weird_. **deskrip di sini tidak ilmiah**. di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#10 [Ino Yamanaka, Kin Tsuchi, Kimimaro, Orochimaru]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi.

Ino memejamkan mata dan berjalan cepat-cepat menjauhi ruang penyimpanan preparat. Sedapat mungkin, ia berusaha mengenyahkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang sempat terpikir di kepalanya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini.

Awalnya ia sangat terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat tak sengaja menemukan seonggok potongan tubuh manusia? Ralat, Ino _hanya sekadar melihat_ seonggok tangan sepucat mayat dengan jari-jarinya yang masih utuh.

Semua gara-gara rasa penasaran dan keisengannya terhadap suara desis samar-samar yang selalu terdengar setiap kali ia mendatangi ruang penyimpanan preparat di Distrik 4 Anatomi Laboratorium Biologi.

Telinga Ino memang sangat sensitif sejak lahir. Namun saat ia mengutarakannya pada Kin Tsuchi, rekannya itu tidak merasa mendengar apa-apa dan menganggapnya hanya suara angin belaka. Tapi Ino tetap merasa terganggu. Karena itulah diam-diam ia berkeliling mencari asal suara.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Ino menemukannya.

Di lubang kecil pojok kanan lemari kedua dari ujung.

Baiklah, itu hal biasa karena Ino tahu tempat ini adalah laboratorium anatomi di mana ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan potongan tubuh makhluk hidup dalam bentuk tiruan vertikal maupun horizontal. Tadinya Ino juga ingin menganggap begitu.

Tapi agaknya jadi tidak biasa jika potongan itu masih berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

.

Suara desis itu terdengar lagi.

Ino mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Sejujurnya ia takut menyimpan ini sendirian. Tapi ia juga terlalu takut untuk bertanya―terutama jika memikirkan segala macam resiko dan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi―pada siapa pun. Tidak pada Kin, rekannya. Tidak pula pada Kimimaro, seniornya.

Ino Yamanaka adalah salah satu asisten laboratorium di Distrik 4 Studi Anatomi, dan dia tidak dekat dengan siapa pun di lab ini. Keberadaannya di sini semata-mata untuk menunjang tesisnya. Hubungannya dengan sesama teman asisten pun hanya sebatas rekan kerja.

Dan ia memilih bungkam demi bertahan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru?"

"Gosip apa?" Ino bertanya sedikit ogah-ogahan. Respons yang sangat tidak biasa mengingat kesehariannya yang selalu paling semangat soal gosip. Tapi gosip seputar lab biologi tidaklah menarik baginya.

Kin menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum sok misterius. "Tentang penemuan terbaru Profesor."

"Oh, ya? Profesor siapa yang kaumaksud?" Ino masih belum begitu minat dan hanya menanggapi sekenanya sambil menyumpit potongan sushi. Saat ini keduanya memang sedang makan siang di kedai sushi satu kilometer dari lab.

"Oh, Ino sayang. Siapa lagi Profesor yang gemar bereksperimen dan selalu punya penemuan baru setiap tahunnya?" decak Kin.

Ino mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan kunyahannya. "Profesor Orochimaru?"

"Ya! Kudengar penemuan terbarunya ini begitu hebat."

"Yah," Ino berhenti sebentar. "Itu ... wajar, 'kan?"

"Memang. Dia profesor yang terkenal mahir mengawin silangkan berbagai macam spesies. Dan kali ini aku penasaran, spesies apa lagi yang berhasil dikawin silang olehnya."

Kunyahan Ino terasa seret di kerongkongannya sendiri.

"Tahun lalu, penemuan fantastisnya adalah Aoda," lanjut Kin. "Tahun sebelumnya lagi dinamakan Manda. Tahun ini apa ya?"

Ino tidak lekas merespons meski ia tahu kedua nama itu. Nama-nama yang diberikan pada ular hasil eksperimen seorang profesor yang sedang dibicarakan Kin.

"Kurasa beliau memang cocok dijuluki profesor spesialis reptil," Kin menopang dagu. "Produktif sekali di setiap tahunnya."

Ino masih tak menjawab dan hanya mematung memandangi sushi-nya.

"Padahal umurnya sudah tua. Tapi penampilannya sama sekali tidak seperti orang paruh baya," Kin masih berkomentar.

Untuk soal ini, Ino setuju. Ia memang belum pernah melihat langsung profesor itu dari jarak sangat dekat. Namun tanpa melihat dari dekat pun semua orang sudah tahu, profesor berkulit pucat itu tidak punya kerutan sama sekali di wajah atau tangannya—mungkin juga di sekujur tubuhnya. Fakta yang cukup langka mengingat para ilmuwan biasanya mudah sekali menua.

Ino meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap lurus rekannya. "Kau mengidolakannya, Kin?"

Kin mengangkat alis hitamnya. Ia berseru heboh dengan mata berbinar.

"Masa kau tidak tahu, Ino? Aku dan Kimimaro- _senpai_ memang sangat mengidolakannya!"

.

.

.

.

Percakapan itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Setelahnya, Ino tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kin. Bahkan ketika di lab pun, Ino akan mengerjakan tugasnya seorang diri. Ia selalu sengaja datang lebih awal dan pulang belakangan. Ia memang diam-diam berusaha menghindari setiap pertemuannya dengan Kin.

Namun hari ini tidak bisa. Ia harus menemui Kin untuk keperluan laporan mingguannya, sementara seperempat data yang dibutuhkannya ada pada Kin. Ia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum ditagih oleh Profesor Kabuto selaku supervisor Ino di lab.

Akan tetapi, Kin tidak juga muncul di ruangan lab. Setelah satu jam menunggu, Ino mencoba menghubungi nomornya. Tapi ponselnya sedang tidak aktif.

Sial sekali, padahal Ino membutuhkan data itu segera. Itu berarti, ia harus menemukan Kin sekarang juga.

"Lihat Kin?" tanya Ino pada salah satu asisten lab di distrik tetangganya.

"Tidak."

Ino berjalan lagi sambil memindai dengan cermat setiap sudut gedung lab dengan iris _aqua_ -nya. Kalau-kalau, ia melihat sosok rekannya yang berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Lihat Kin Tsuchi?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya pada asisten lab lain yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Tidak."

Ino mulai kesal. Di mana rekannya itu? Apa dia membolos?

"Yah, Kin sudah tidak masuk tiga hari ini."

Alis pirang Ino mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari Sakon, salah satu asisten lab yang juga teman sekelas Kin di kampus.

"Jangan-jangan dia kawin lari dengan Kimimaro," tanggap temannya yang lain sambil terkekeh.

Ino terkejut. "Apa?!" ia terbelalak.

"Tentu saja bercanda," tukas Sakon santai. "Kimimaro malah sudah lebih dulu tidak masuk sejak minggu lalu."

Kali ini Ino terpaku.

 _... Kimimaro-_ senpai _?_

"Entahlah, biasanya mereka selalu bersama-sama, bukan?" Sakon mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

Mendadak ludah Ino terasa pahit. Dan semakin pahit saat ia menelannya dan berucap kaku, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih infonya, Sakon."

"Bukan masalah."

Ino berbalik kaku menuju lab-nya.

Tidak, sejujurnya Ino masih tetap tidak menyangka jika Kin menghilang bersamaan dengan Kimimaro- _senpai_. Kin, rekan asisten lab-nya. Dengan Kimimaro- _senpai_ , senior berkulit pucat yang diam-diam dikaguminya.

Inilah alasan mengapa dia menghindari Kin seminggu kemarin.

.

.

.

.

Ino masih tetap tidak bisa menemukan Kin hingga seminggu setelahnya.

"Namanya sudah tercoret dari daftar asisten lab dengan surat pengunduran diri," Sakon memberitahu saat Ino menanyakan apakah Kin sudah kembali terlihat di kampus.

Kontan saja Ino terperanjat mendengar jawaban Sakon.

Mustahil! Yang benar saja! Kenapa dia tidak tahu?

"Dia juga sudah tidak pernah datang lagi ke kelas. Tetangganya juga tidak pernah melihatnya lagi di apartemennya," tambah Sakon.

Ino menelan ludah.

 _Lalu ... bagaimana dengan Kimimaro-_ senpai?

Ino memendam pertanyaan itu dalam pikirannya. Namun sudut hatinya serasa mencelos usai mengkroscek ke bagian administrasi lab.

Kin memang telah mengundurkan diri empat hari setelah Kimimaro mengundurkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Ino terduduk di kursinya dengan kedua tangan menumpu pucuk kepalanya. Lembar _file_ laporan di depannya masih terbuka tak tersentuh. Ia harus segera melengkapinya, tapi ia masih saja memikirkan hilangnya Kin bersama seniornya.

Ke mana perginya mereka berdua? Kenapa bisa menghilang bersamaan? Apa ini hanya suatu kebetulan?

Di tengah keruwetan pikiran yang membelitnya, tiba-tiba saja telinga tajam Ino mendengar suara desis samar yang khas.

Kontan punggung Ino menegak. Ia mengerjap sesaat dan segera tersadar jika dirinya sedang berada di ruang penyimpanan preparat.

Rupanya persoalan pribadi dengan Kin telah membuatnya lupa dengan desis samar dan keberadaan potongan tubuh mencurigakan yang dilihatnya lewat lubang kecil itu. Dua minggu lebih Ino melupakan soal ini.

 _Sssshh._

Desis samar itu terdengar lagi.

Ino terdiam beberapa detik sebelum bangkit pelan-pelan dari duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan tegang.

 _Sssshh._

Ino mulai menggerakkan tungkai kakinya perlahan, mendekat ke asal suara. Mata birunya terpaku pada satu arah. Di sana, di lemari kedua dari ujung. Ia berdiam beberapa saat setibanya di depan pintu lemari yang masih tertutup rapat.

 _Sssssshhhh._

Desis itu terdengar semakin panjang. Ino memberanikan diri membuka pintu lemari tersebut dengan berdebar. Isi lemari itu masih terlihat sama seperti biasa. Ino melepas sepatunya dan mulai memanjat rak sebelah kanan dengan hati-hati.

Ia kini telah sampai pada posisinya. Disibakkannya kotak besar di rak paling atas dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya mencondong sementara jemarinya merabai sudut lemari tersebut dengan teliti.

Saat jarinya merasakan tonjolan, ia menekan permukaan tersebut kuat-kuat dengan jempolnya sambil menggesernya ke kiri. Entah mengapa, kali ini terasa agak lebih sulit dari biasanya.

Ino mengerahkan tenaganya.

Dua detik.

Empat detik.

Tujuh detik.

Dan akhirnya, celah sempit itu pun terbuka.

.

.

.

.

 _Sssshh._

Desis pendek itu terdengar semakin nyata kala Ino mulai menempelkan wajahnya ke lubang. Iris birunya mengerjap sebentar, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang diterimanya.

Ia mulai mengintip.

Beberapa saat lamanya, iris birunya bergerak-gerak. Namun ia tidak jua menemukan benda apa pun yang tampak aneh dan membuatnya merinding.

Ino sedikit lega. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun detik berikutnya, ia langsung merasa aneh.

 _Ini tidak seperti biasanya._

Ino mengintip lagi. Ia berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Tapi memang tidak terlihat ada apa-apa.

Dipandanginya lagi lebih teliti. Mencermati setiap jengkal pemandangan di seberang yang dapat ditangkap oleh retinanya dengan jeli.

Memang tak banyak yang dapat dilihatnya karena celah mengintipnya pun tidak terlampau lebar. Tapi sudah cukup jelas bagi Ino untuk menerka benda-benda apa saja yang ada di sana.

Tampak olehnya meja praktik berukuran sedang, lalu beberapa alat bedah dan pisau pemotong, juga seonggok tirai hitam di dekat meja. Ino belum pernah melihat tirai hitam itu sebelumnya. Umumnya, mereka menggunakan tirai kain hijau untuk praktik bedah anatomi.

Bukan warna hitam, dan bukan pula tirai benang halus seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Ino masih memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Bahkan terbawa pula saat ia sedang berada dalam kelas kuliah umum untuk S2-nya.

Ia tidak konsentrasi mendengarkan ceramah multikultur jaringan yang diberikan oleh guru besar di depan kelas dan justru mencoret-coret buku catatan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ino masih tidak mengerti dengan menghilangnya Kin beserta Kimimaro. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilihatnya melalui celah lubang dua hari lalu.

Kamar asing di sebelah ruang penyimpanan preparat itu memang mencurigakan. Ino sudah mengecek langsung di denah lab sejak pertama kali menemukannya. Tapi kamar itu tak ada di dalam denah Laboratorium Biologi Distrik 4 Anatomi.

Menurut denah yang dipajang di lantai satu tersebut, ruangan yang terletak di sebelah ruang penyimpanan preparat adalah ruang data dan dokumentasi. Hal itu berarti, mustahil ditemukan potongan tubuh manusia beserta meja praktik di sana.

Ino memejamkan mata. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

Atau ... jangan-jangan kamar asing itu memang sejak semula hanya ilusinya saja?

.

.

.

.

 _... Yamanaka._

 _... hei, Yamanaka ..._

"Yamanaka!"

Ino terhenyak dari lamunannya.

Ia segera menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya pada teman di sebelah kirinya yang barusan telah menyikutnya.

"Namamu disebut Profesor," bisik temannya dengan intonasi kesal bercampur prihatin.

Ino terkesiap. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan perasaan berdebar. Gawat! Ia ketahuan tidak memerhatikan kuliah.

"Yamanaka."

"Y-ya, _Sensei_ ," jawab Ino terbata.

"Bisa maju ke depan dan tuliskan metode penunjang untuk metode penggabungan jaringan yang kujelaskan barusan?"

Mampus!

Ino serasa ingin mati. Ia malah sudah gugup setengah mati. Apa-apaan itu? Jangankan metode penunjang, seperti apa metode yang dijelaskan sang profesor saja ia tidak menyimak sama sekali!

"Bagaimana, Yamanaka?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ujung jarinya mulai terasa dingin. "I-itu―"

" _Well,_ tapi waktunya sepertinya tidak akan cukup," guru besar tersebut melirik jam dinding di kelas. "Oh, anggap saja itu tugas khusus untukmu."

 _For God's sake!_

Ino seperti akan meloncat ke bulan usai mendengarnya. Benarkah apa yang dideangarnya barusan? Kenapa dia beruntung sekali? Puja jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan waktu yang tepat!

Setengah mati ia berusaha menyembunyikan kelegaannya dan menjawab takzim, "B-baik."

"Serahkan tugas itu langsung di ruanganku besok Kamis jam dua siang."

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk hormat.

"Baik, Orochimaru- _sensei_."

.

.

.

.

Ino tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur. Setelah lolos dari kejadian yang hampir mempermalukannya di kelas kuliah umum, ia mendapat kejutan baru yang lebih menyenangkan dan membuatnya melupakan kejadian ruwet beserta patah hatinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Profesor Kabuto merekomendasikanmu padaku. Kudengar, konsentrasi tesismu tidak jauh dari tema itu."

Ino mengerjap tak percaya usai mendengar kalimat ini dari Profesor Orochimaru kala ia mengumpulkan tugasnya. Demi Dewa Jashin! Ia diberi kesempatan melakukan penelitian bersama guru besar sekaliber Profesor Orochimaru? Astaga, ini sangat bagus untuk kelancaran tesisnya!

Tentu saja Ino amat sangat tidak keberatan dan langsung mengiyakan.

Ini adalah kali pertama Ino berhubungan langsung dengan sang profesor. Ia segera membekali diri dengan membaca berbagai buku referensi, juga menyiapkan map-map dan berkas hasil penelitiannya selama ini. Ino berharap ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya lagi.

Dan malam ini, ia sudah siap melakukan pra-penelitian pertama bersama sang profesor yang selalu super sibuk dan hanya memiliki waktu senggang di malam hari tersebut.

Profesor Orochimaru masih terlihat datar saat Ino menemuinya di ruangannya. Raut wajahnya tampak dingin dan misterius seperti biasa. Ino menyimpulkan, seperti itulah kesan yang dimiliki orang-orang cerdas dan genius.

 _... dia profesor yang terkenal mahir mengawin silangkan berbagai macam spesies._

 _... kurasa beliau memang cocok dijuluki profesor spesialis reptil._

Tidak mengherankan jika profesor inilah yang mengisi kuliahnya tentang multikultur jaringan pada hewan. Kesuksesannya dalam berbagai eksperimen reptil telah diakui. Namanya sering muncul pula dalam jurnal-jurnal tentang kelas vertebrata yang gemar berganti kulit tersebut.

 _... padahal umurnya sudah tua, tapi penampilannya sama sekali tidak._

Sekali lagi Ino setuju.

Terlebih setelah melihat sendiri dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Kulit sang profesor benar-benar tanpa kerut tanda penuaan, meski warnanya amat sangat pucat. Beliau juga memiliki rambut panjang unik yang masih berwarna hitam legam. Ino penasaran apakah profesornya ini menggunakan _anti-aging_ tertentu untuk menangkal penuaan.

Huh, andai saja Kin ada di sini. Tentu rekannya itu akan iri setengah mati jika tahu bahwa Ino mendapat kesempatan melakukan penelitian bersama profesor idolanya. Bahkan saat ini, Ino mengekor di belakang profesor sambil mendekap _file-file_ -nya menuju ruang eksperimen pertama mereka.

Oh, mungkin tidak hanya Kin. Ino yakin, Kimimaro- _senpai_ juga tentu akan iri padanya.

Ino tersenyum kecut saat mengingat kedua orang ini yang sama-sama menghilang. Temannya yang berambut hitam panjang, dengan seniornya yang berkulit sepucat ma—

 _Deg._

―yat.

Langkah Ino terhenti tiba-tiba.

 _Tunggu sebentar._

Ino merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan semua ini, tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa itu yang mengganggunya. Langkah profesor di depannya masih terdengar menggema, dan Ino tersadar untuk segera mengikutinya.

Laboratorium Biologi Distrik 4 Anatomi memang sangat sepi di malam hari. Berbeda dengan distrik lainnya di mana beberapa aktivis masih melakukan penelitian mereka semalaman.

Ino menggerakkan kembali tungkai kakinya. Namun lagi-lagi ia terhenti dengan tegang. Dari belakang, Ino dapat mengamati sekali lagi punggung sang profesor, beserta rambut hitam legamnya yang panjang—dan sama sekali tidak terlihat asing.

Tiba-tiba semua hal berputar tindih menindih di kepalanya.

Kuliah multikultur jaringan pada hewan. Spesialis kelas reptil yang gemar berganti kulit. Desis samar yang kerap terdengar oleh telinganya. Kamar asing di sebelah ruang penyimpanan preparat. Potongan tubuh manusia dan tirai benang hitam yang dilihatnya. Lalu menghilangnya Kin beserta Kimimaro.

Ino terbelalak.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Ia segera menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, mencoba menolak setiap kemungkinan yang terpikir oleh otaknya. Namun ingatan mengenai apa yang pernah dilihatnya, tergambar jelas di kepalanya. Seolah Ino melihat ulang di depan matanya.

 _Potongan tangan sepucat mayat dengan jari-jari yang masih utuh._

 _Tirai benang hitam yang sangat halus._

Sekejap, hawa dingin menyergap sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencengkeram dokumen yang digenggamnya dengan lutut bergetar. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Sepertinya, ia mulai mengerti hubungan dari setiap penggal kejadian ini.

Terlebih setelah ia menyadari di mana mereka sekarang.

 _Di depan ruang penyimpanan preparat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka. _Penelitianmu_ bisa dimulai dari sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A.N:

WKAKAKAKAKA SEBENARNYA INI GENRE APA WOI (gantung diri di pohon cabe). Hiks saya nyeraaah setelah empat kali ganti konsep, padahal masing-masing words-nya udah 2k-an TTATT

Yhaaaa, udah tau otak pas-pasan, tapi tetap aja ngotot bikin ginian. Kagak sempet riset, dan ngebut pula ngejar deadline pfft. Maap kaga ada rasanya yak X3333

Dan makasih banyak udah mampir :D

Ciyum mesra,

Rara.


End file.
